¡EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA NAVIDAD!
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Todos estaban muy emocionados ya que la Navidad estaba llegando, pero cierta persona odiaba profundamente esa fecha y esa persona era por supuesto Damien, que no entendía porque su padre le gusta celebrarla siendo quién es, pero las explicaciones de unos amigos hacen que decida a preguntarle la razón por la que le gusta esa fiesta. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!


**¡LO QUE SIGNIFICA LA NAVIDAD!**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, tal y como lo dice el título este fic es un pequeño especial navideño y sí, sé que aún faltan unos cuantos días para que comience la navidad, pero recuerden que yo estoy ocupado con las oficios del trabajo, así que para no apresurarme en querer hacer el fic a tan solo un día de esa fecha (Como generalmente lo hago cuando hago fics de fechas importantes) Por eso lo hago con unos días de anticipación ;D. South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de mi propiedad.**

**Ah y casi se me olvidó decir esto, pero varias de las ideas me las dio mi buen amigo Coyote Smith, gracias por eso ;D.**

Todas las personas del pequeño y bien raro pueblo montañés estaban preparando unos adornos, bonitos para algunas personas y maricones para otras, ya que se estaba acercando una fecha muy especial que por supuesto se trata de la navidad y las personas que consideraban bonitos los adornos navideños estaban muy emocionadas y ansiosas de que llegara esa fecha, especialmente los niños que no podían esperar los regalos que les iban a dar sus padres; mientras que las personas que les parecían estúpidos los adornos navideño obviamente eso le valía un carajo, especialmente a…

-Todo esto es pura mierda- espeto nada más y nada menos que el pobre diablo de Damien, que estaba junto con los demás chicos y chicas del grado décimo B en su salón de clases que estaba decorado con todo tipo de adornos navideños, que obviamente le causaban un gran malestar y más aún porque la fecha del nacimiento de su enemigo mortal está cada vez más cerca.

-Pero que pésima aptitud tienes diablillo- le recriminó de repente Alarcón cruzado de brazos negando un poco con la cabeza y fingiendo estar molesto con ese comportamiento y el paliducho se molestó más por eso- aunque en realidad si tienes mucho por qué quejarte, ya que al ser el mismísimo hijo del marica del primera clase, digo del Diablo, es de esperar que te de un fuerte dolor de cabeza y te vuelvas un cascarrabias en estas fechas- le recriminó de forma burlona molestando aún más y literalmente estaba ardiendo de la ira.

-¡PEDAZO DE…!- le gritó colérico para enseguida lanzarle una bola de fuego, pero el colombiano ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de esquivarla y aun dándole de lleno no le hizo ni una sola quemadura y solamente causo mucho humo y hollín- ah… ah… maldito pendejo…- le dijo respirando un poco agitado y muy cansado, hasta sudando y todos los estudiantes pusieron toda atención a todo eso.

-Aparte de volverte más amargado y cascarrabias, estas fechas también te hacen más pobre diablo de lo que ya eres y tus insignificantes poderes infernales son más insignificantes de lo que ya son- le espetó más burlón el latino riendo un poco mientras se sacudía el hollín y el humo tosiendo un poco.

-¡GRRR!- rugió más colérico el paliducho, pero cuando hizo el ademan de querer lanzarle otra bola de fuego, a pesar de su cansancio, alguien le puso una mano en el hombro derecho.

-Ya Damien, no seas así de pesado- le pidió Kenny, que desde que él aludido y el latino empezaron a "charlar" los ha visto riendo un poco, junto con Kyle, Stan, Butters y Cartman.

-Sí marica, si lo que esa minoría dijo es cierto, vas a terminar muerto por el cansancio de usar lo poco que te queda de tus poderes de marica ardiente- le dijo burlonamente el culón y esta vez Luis Carlos también se molestó por el comentario tan racista que hizo al principio.

-¡Pues aún tengo el suficiente para rostizarte cerdo asqueroso!- luego de que Damien exclamará esto, de nuevo creo una bola de fuego y se la lanzó al gordo dándole en su enorme culo y quemándoselo.

-¡AAAUUUAAA!- exclamó al mismo tiempo que se tiraba al piso y empezó a arrastrar su trasero para tratar de apagar las llamas mientras le salía humo y todos los estudiantes enseguida se pusieron a reír por semejante espectáculo, especialmente Alarcón; pero de repente Damien estuvo a punto de caer de su asiento al piso, si no fuera porque Kenny lo sostiene al mismo tiempo que jadeaba mucho del cansancio y sudaba más.

-¿Te encuentras bien Damien?- le preguntó el pequeño Pip preocupado.

-¿Acaso me veo bien…?- le preguntó toscamente el ser infernal mientras se ponía en su asiento.

-"Sí que está bien recontra jodido"- espeto burlón Caos en la mente de Butters con su voz gutural.

-Que idiota eres Damien, sin tanto te afecta este ridículo ambiente navideño ¿Por qué no solamente regresas al Infierno? Así no tendrías que aguantar toda esta pendejada- le dijo Craig con toda la sutileza que tanto le caracteriza y eso hizo que el otro pelinegro bufara molesto.

-Pues las cosas no cambiarían mucho… ya que mí tan querido padre está celebrando esta maldita festividad… e hizo que los demás diablos y seres infernales y nuestros clientes decoraran todo el Infierno con estúpidos adornos navideños y ese tipo de maricadas… incluso hizo un gran árbol de Navidad en el centro- les dijo el ser infernal no solamente molesto, sino muy avergonzado y varios de los demás chicos rieron un poco por eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Una Navidad Infernal? ¿A quién se le pudo haber ocurrido semejante pendejada?- preguntó Alarcón de forma burlona molestando más al pelinegro de ojos rojos **(NA: que gran ironía es que diga eso ¿Verdad? XD).**

-Y eso que los demonios son los supuestos máximos representantes del mal y salen con ese tipo de cosas estúpidas ¿Qué es lo que harán los pendejos de haya arriba?- preguntó irónico el Topo refiriéndose a los ángeles y los santos y de nuevo las risas de los demás se hicieron escuchar.

-¡La celebración de mi cumpleaños en caso de que se les olvide!- exclamó Jesús desde el Cielo y todos los demás santos, ángeles y almas se le quedaron viendo de forma extrañada.

Volviendo a la Tierra…

-Aunque lo que dices es interesante diablillo… si tu maricón padre es obviamente un enemigo mortal de Jesús… ¿Por qué se toma la molestia de celebrar la Navidad? Es muy raro…- dijo Alarcón a Damien con un semblante aparentemente pensativo y frotándose la quijada con su mano izquierda y los demás lo vieron extrañados- ¿Nunca le has preguntado eso?- le preguntó con cierto interés.

-No, ni me interesa…- le dijo secamente el ser infernal.

-Pero lo que dice Luis Carlos es cierto- dijo de repente Kyle ganándose la atención de todos- ¿Por qué tu papá se toma la molestia de celebrar la navidad siendo quién es?- le preguntó.

-De seguro por qué así su noviecito Saddam le debe dar como regalos consoladores, lubricantes y ese tipo de maricadas- dijo de repente el gordinflón de Cartman luego de haberse apagado el fuego de su gran culo, del cual todavía salía fuego y otra vez las risas de todos volvieron a sonar.

-¡Si estuviera en perfecto estado, te haría pasar por los peores sufrimientos del Infierno!- le gritó encolerizado el hijo del Demonio botando humo de las orejas, pero las risas continuaban.

-Bueno… ya…- dijo Stan tratando de recobrar la compostura y dejar de reír- en serio Damien ¿Por qué tú padre celebra la Navidad?- le preguntó retomando la conversación original.

-Ya dije que me importa un puto bledo eso- dijo toscamente el otro pelinegro.

-O-oigan- dijo Butters tímidamente y frotándose los nudillos ganándose la atención de todos- tal-tal vez tú papá celebre la navidad no porque sea una fecha solamente para festejar el nacimiento de Jesús, sino porque también es una fecha es-especial y única para estar con la fa-familia y pasar el rato con lo se-seres queridos y compartir con los que te rodean- dijo sin cambiar de semblante y con un estilo algo filosófico.

-"Con ese tipo de comentarios, la gente nos toma como maricas"- le dijo la voz gutural en su mente de forma totalmente desaprobatoria.

-Lo que dijiste es solamente una mier…- iba a decirle Craig también de forma muy desaprobatoria, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Espera un momento tú Craig!- le dijo Wendy haciendo que el pelinegro le mostrara su característica seña del dedo medio- Butters tiene toda la razón chicos- cuando dijo esto algunos la vieron asombrados y otros sin entender- Miren, muchas personas solamente piensan que la navidad es solo para comprar y recibir regalos y todo ese tipo de cosas, pero se les olvida que también es una ocasión muy especial para poder estar con su familia y con sus seres queridos y fortalecer esos lazos con ellos- les explicó a los demás.

-"Eso me sigue sonando a mierda todavía"- espetó Caos en la mente de Butters omitiendo el importante detalle de que ella los estaba apoyando.

-Muy bien dicho Wendy. La Navidad se ha comercializado tanto que las personas han olvidado su verdadero significado que es estar con la familia y a los que queremos y solamente les importa los regalos y bienes materiales- dijo Kyle apoyando a la pelinegra.

-¡Y también se olvidan de mi cumpleaños!- volvió a exclamar Jesús desde el Cielo.

-Parece que tantas veces en la que siente que han olvidado su cumpleaños, lo han empezado a afectar- susurró Betsy a la señorita Se Las Traga y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Volviendo de nuevo a la Tierra…

-Judío imbécil, dices eso porque tu inmunda especie nunca celebra la Navidad ni reciben regalos- dijo burlonamente el culón de Cartman a Kyle y las risas de algunos por cuarta vez sonaron.

-¡MALDITO MOJÓN GORDO, EN CASO DE QUE NO LO SEPAS EN HANUKA LOS JUDÍOS RECIVIMOS REGALOS DURANTE 7 DÍAS SEGUIDOS!- le gritó encolerizado Kyle y como siempre los dos empezaron a pelearse ante la mirada preocupada de algunos, la divertida de otros y la avergonzada de Stan que enseguida se sujetó el puente de la nariz.

-¿Entonces qué dices pobre diablo? ¿Vas a preguntarle a tu padre que si la razón por la que le gusta celebrar la Navidad es por la familia, los seres queridos y esas cursilerías? ¿Oh todavía te vale un carajo?- preguntó Alarcón a Damien riendo un poco por lo que hacían el pelirrojo y el culón.

-Vuelvo y digo, todo lo relacionado con la Navidad me vale un carajo- le dijo tajante el pelinegro de la piel tan pálida como una hoja de papel cruzándose de brazos y volteando la cabeza y eso hizo que el latino soltara un bramido y siguió viendo como el judío y el culón siguieron peleando- "aunque no puedo negar que me da curiosidad saber si papá celebra estas inmundas festividades por los seres cercanos a nosotros o por los regalos pendejos que recibimos"- pensó mientras se frotaba un poco la quijada.

Los días pasaban y pasaban y las personas emocionadas por la Navidad esperaban ansiosas que llegara el 25 de Diciembre hasta que llegó el tan esperado día y los que se morían de la impaciencia por abrir sus regalos, la mayoría niños obviamente, no perdían el tiempo en abrirlos para calmar su gran ansiedad.

-¡¿Qué me vas a dar mami?!- preguntó el culón de Cartman con el mismo tono infantil que ha usado siempre desde que era un niño.

-Un cupón de Kentucky Friend Chicken de todo lo que puedas comer gratis durante una semana- le dijo sonriendo su mamá y el culón sonrió literalmente de oreja a oreja.

-¡¿COMER GRATIS DURANTE UNA SEMANA?! ¡SIIIIII!- exclamó al mismo tiempo que dio un salto tan alto que su puño derecho chocó contra el techo haciendo que la castaña riera enseguida y se produjera un leve temblor cuando cayó al piso- ¡ERES LA MEJOR MAMÁ DEL MUNDO!- exclamó al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba y levantaba un poco del piso- ¡DEBIÓ DE COSTARTE MUCHO TRABAJO CONSEGUIR ESE CUPÓN!- le dijo mientras la bajaba.

-Claro que me costó trabajo calabacín- le dijo ella sonriendo mientras se sobaba un poco el trasero ya que sí que le costó MUCHO trabajo y su hijo no se dio cuenta de lo que le trató de decir.

-Feliz Navidad campeón- dijo Randy a Stan mientras le entregaba un regalo que parecía ser una caja un poco larga y envuelta al estilo navideño claro está.

-Gracias papá- le agradeció su hijo menor al mismo tiempo que desenvolvía su regalo y cuando terminó, tanto él, como su madre y herma se quedaron en shock- ¿Un… un paquete de condones?- cuando preguntó eso su padre sonrió orgulloso.

-¡Por supuesto hijo! Para que de esa forma puedas hacerlo con tu noviecita Wendy cuando quieran y sin peligro de embarazo- le dijo su papá sin dejar de sonreír y eso hizo que enseguida se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.

-Oh cielos Randy…- susurró su esposa muy avergonzada mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz.

-Es que solamente piensa con la polla mojón- dijo burlonamente Shelli- ¿y qué me vas a dar papá?- le preguntó con todo interés y la sonrisa de él se volvió más grande.

-Algo que te gustará mucho hija- dicho esto le entregó otro paquete un poco largo y también envuelto al estilo navideño y ella lo desenvolvió rápidamente y cuando terminó… de nuevo se quedó en estado de shock al igual que su madre y hermano ya que el regalo resultó ser…

-¿Una caja de tampones?- le preguntó estupefacta.

-¡Por supuesto hija! Para que así cuando te dé el periodo siempre tengas uno a mano y no manches de sangre tu ropa interior- le dijo su papá de la misma forma en como se lo dijo a Stan y esta dejó su vergüenza para empezar a reír con ganas y Sharon se avergonzó más que antes.

-"¿Me preguntó cómo le estará yendo a Wendy?"- pensó Stan riendo todavía.

Enfocándonos en la familia Testaburguer…

-Una feliz Navidad hijita- dijo sonriendo Devora mientras que le entregaba a Wendy un paquete que al igual que los de Randy, estaba envuelto en papel regalo y cuando su hija lo desenvolvió, se quedó en el mismo estado de shock que su novio ya que resultó ser…

-¿An… anti-anticonceptivos?- preguntó atónita.

-Correcto cielito, para que así cuando tú y tu novio Stan lo hagan, no haya peligro de embarazo- como si fuera una especie de reflejo a la inversa, su mamá le "explicó" de forma casi exacta a como Randy lo hizo ante Stan y la pelinegra al igual que este, seguía estupefacta.

-"Si esto es lo que me dio mi mamá de Navidad ¿Qué le habrá dado Bebe la suya?"- se preguntó a sí misma la chica de forma irónica.

Ahora pasemos a la familia Stevens…

-Feliz navidad cariño- dijo la mamá de Bebe al mismo tiempo que le daba un paquete que parecía ser pesado y eso emocionó a la chica.

-Gracias mamá- le agradeció la chica y al igual que paso con Stan y Wendy al abrir su obsequio se quedó sin habla ya que se trataba de…- ¿Libros de historia…?- le preguntó igual a como su mejor amiga lo hizo a su madre **(NA: que irónico es que Bebe reciba libros de historia mientras que Wendy recibe anticonceptivos ¿Verdad?).**

-Exacto cielito, para que así estudies mucho y no paces todo el día maquillándote frente a un espejo para lucir más bonita de lo que ya eres- le dijo sonriendo su madre exactamente de la misma forma en como Randy y Devora lo hicieron.

-"Si esto es lo que me dio mi mamá de Navidad ¿Qué le habrá dado Wendy la suya?"- se preguntó a sí misma exactamente de la misma forma en como Wendy se preguntó a sí misma.

Es el turno de la familia Stouch, en donde también se encontraban los tíos y primos de Butters…

-Feliz Navidad grandote- dijo el tío Bud mientras le daba a su hijo mayor Jack un paquete del tamaño de un libro y cuando su hijo lo desenvolvió, sonrió de la misma forma en como lo hizo el culón de Cartman.

-¡Las primeras temporadas de la WWE! ¡Lo que siempre he querido, GRACIAS PAPÁ!- exclamó muy alegre el rubio más grande de todos para luego abrazar a su padre, tan fuerte que lo estaba poniendo azul por la falta de aire.

-"Para que así aprenda a ser tan bárbaro como esos gorilas que andan en mallas, tangas y leopardos"- espeto burlón la voz gutural en la mente de Butters.

-Y aquí tienen el suyo mis pequeños angelitos- dijo la tía Nelly a sus hijos más pequeños y a cada uno le dio un gran paquete y cuando lo abrieron…

-¡Un poni!- exclamó muy alegre la pequeña Brittany abrazando un peluchito de ese animal.

-¡Una figura de acción de Max Steel! Exclamó también alegre el pequeño Ed abrazando también su juguete ante la mirada divertida de su hermano mayor, primo, padres y tíos que sonreían por eso.

-"Oh… que ternuritas de regalos"- espetó Caos en la mente de Butters de forma burlón e irónico como siempre- "Ahora solamente falta el nuestro y espero que no sea una maricada como peluchitos y ese tipo de cosas"- terminó exigiendo un poco molesto por esa posible posibilidad.

-Ahora es el turno de tu regalo hijo- le dijo Steven al mismo tiempo que le extendió un sobre blanco, eso extraño al rubio ya que era demasiado delgado como para ser un obsequio y Caos en su mente se molestó pensando que no iba a ser la gran cosa, pero cuando abrió el sobre se asombró tanto como Butters ya que se trató de…

-¿U-una tarjeta de cré-crédito?- preguntó muy asombrado Butters mientras la sostenía.

-A sí es hijo, tú padre y yo pensamos que ya eres lo suficientemente grande para que tengas ese tipo de responsabilidad- le dijo sonriendo su mamá mientras que su hijo seguía contemplando su tarjeta dorada.

-"Hasta que al fin nos dan algo que vale la pena"- espeto desagradecido Caos en su mente.

-Qué suerte tienes primo- le dijo la pequeña Brittany mientras seguía abrazando su peluchito.

-¿Y en que vas a usar el dinero de la tarjeta?- le preguntó el pequeño Ed y eso hizo que todos le prestaran atención a lo que tenía que decir, especialmente sus padres.

-Pues u-usarla cuando sea ab-absolutamente ne-necesaria- les dijo el segundo rubio más grande de todos frotándose los nudillos como siempre.

-Bien dicho hijo, esa es la aptitud responsable que debe tener un Stouch- le dijo su papá sonriendo de forma orgullosa.

-"Sí claro cómo no. Lo que no saben pendejos es que vamos a usar el dinero de esta tarjetica para comprarnos más revistas pornográficas de las que el pobretón de Kenny posee"- espetó burlón y lujurioso la voz gutural en la mente de Butters y este enseguida se puso rojito.

Pero dejando de lado momentáneamente como algunas familias celebraban la Navidad con regalos y ese tipo de cosas, nos enfocaremos en otras familias que celebran la navidad como lo que son, en familia.

Tal y cómo lo están haciendo los McCormick, que por increíblemente que parezca los padres de Kenny tienen el dinero suficiente para celebrar la festividad… aunque muy a su estilo cabe decir.

-¿A dónde vamos papá?- preguntó Kenny a Stuart un poco asombrado de que se tomara la gran molestia de hacer algo para la Navidad, pero le extrañaba que solamente estuviera él, su padre y su hermano mayor Kevin sin la pequeña Karen ni su madre Carol.

-Ah un lugar en dónde nos vamos a divertir mucho chicos- les aseguró sonriendo su padre mientras giraba el volante de su camioneta a la derecha.

-Espero que sea un lugar en dónde nos vamos a divertir de verdad y…- su hijo mayor se estaba quejando, pero enseguida se calló y junto con su hermano se quedaron en shock por lo que vieron, ya que habían llegado a un club de strippers llamado: El Hipopótamo de Menta.

-¿Sorprendidos chicos?- les preguntó sonriendo su padre mientras detenía la camioneta.

-¿Un club de strippers…?- le preguntó en susurró su hijo mayor todavía asombrado.

-Así es hijo, para que así los tres podamos pasar un rato en familia- le dijo Stuart todavía sonriendo

-¡Y qué forma de pasar un rato en familia!- exclamó muy emocionado el rubio al mismo tiempo que se bajaba de su camioneta y se dirigía al club- "¿Pero entonces que es lo que estarán haciendo mamá y Karen ahora?"- se preguntó a sí mismo con mucha curiosidad al mismo tiempo que entraba al lugar.

Mientras tanto la pelirroja y la pequeña castaña…

-¿A dónde fueron Kenny, Kevin y papá, mamá?- le preguntó su hijita.

-A un lugar para divertirse nena- le dijo su madre con el ceño fruncido y de forma desaprobatoria.

-¿Y por qué no fuimos con ellos para divertirnos también?- siguió preguntando la chica y su madre solamente soltó un bramido mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Pues porque al lugar a dónde van solamente ellos podrán gozarlo a lo grande- le dijo tratando de no parecer molesta, la chica se extrañó por eso y quiso preguntarle otra cosa, pero la pelirroja siguió hablando- además… nosotras también vamos a un lugar en dónde solamente nosotras podremos divertirnos y pasar el tiempo en familia- le dijo esta vez sonriendo de forma pícara al mismo tiempo que señalaba asía adelante y cuando la chica siguió su dirección, se extrañó por lo que vio.

-¿El Elefante de Azúcar?- le preguntó ya en la entrada de ese lugar estaba la cara de un elefante y extrañamente su trompa estaba totalmente recta y apuntando asía arriba y a cada lado de sus orejas habían dos hombre con muy poca ropa y agraciados.

-Así es hija, con trece años ya es hora de que empieces a aprender ciertas cosas que te van hacer útiles cuando crezcas y que mejor que aprovechar esta oportunidad en la que también pasaremos un rato en familia de madre a hija- le explicó sonriendo su madre sonriendo exactamente como su esposo lo hizo mientras se acercaban caminando a ese lugar, pero su hija seguía sin entender nada de nada.

-Está bien mamá… "¿Pero por qué se escuchan tantos gritos emocionados de mujeres en ese sitio?"- pensó esto último antes de cruzar las puertas del lugar.

Enfocándonos en otra familia que deciden pasar la Navidad juntos, le toca el turno a los Broflovski. Bueno en realidad no celebran esa festividad al ser judíos obviamente y eso pone triste a Kyle, ya que a pesar de que él y su hermanito Ike ya han recibido varios regalos, no puede negar que quiere hacer algo más estilo navideño.

-Ah…- suspiro mientras estaba apoyado en el arco de la ventana de su cuarto viendo sin ninguna emoción como caían los copos de nieve.

-¿Te pasa algo hermano?- le preguntó Ike que pasaba por su cuarto y aun viéndolo de espaldas pudo darse cuenta de su semblante y se puso a su lado.

-Oh Ike… estoy tan aburrido… todos mis amigos y demás chicos están divirtiéndose celebrando la Navidad y nosotros solamente celebramos el Hanuka- le dijo el judío mayor sin dejar su tristeza.

-Entiendo cómo te siente hermano… ya también tengo muchas de hacer algo más estilo navideño y no tan judío- dijo entre triste y burlón y el pelirrojo rio por ese comentario muy al estilo de Cartman, o sea antisemita.

-¿Pero cómo podemos hacer algo navideño y que nuestros padres también participen y lo hagamos juntos como familia?- preguntó Kyle volviéndose a poner triste como al principio, su hermanito no sabía que decir, pero sin previos aviso…

-¡PUES NO BUSQUEN MÁS!- exclamó una voz chillona y ante la sorpresa de los dos judíos una tapa de alcantarillado que estaba al frente de su casa salí disparada asía arriba seguida de lo que parecía ser una especie geiser de… mierda, desechos orgánicos e inorgánicos, basura, y todo tipo de suciedades y encima de ese escatológico y bizarro geiser se encontraba nada más y nada menos que…

-¡EL SEÑOR MOJÓN!- exclamaron los dos judíos al mismo tiempo que ese pedazo de mierda saltaba de su geiser y caía sobre el marco de la ventana de Kyle.

-¡AQUIIIIII ESTOYYYYYYY!- saludo de la misma forma en como siempre lo ha hecho.

-¿Qué es lo que hace aquí Señor Mojón?- le preguntó Kyle muy emocionado de ver a uno de sus amigos más viejos y particulares de todos.

-Estaba paseando por las cloacas visitando a los chicos y chicas que hayan comido buena fibra este año y por casualidad los escuché a ustedes dos hablar- les dijo sonriendo la mierda parlante.

-Pues nos alegramos por su visita Señor Mojón- le dijo sonriendo el pequeño canadiense.

-Y no solamente voy a visitarlos, sino que por haber sido buenos chicos y comido mucha fibra durante todo este año ¡Vamos a cantar canciones navideñas como en los viejos tiempos!- les dijo todavía sonriendo el mojón con piernas y eso emocionó más a los dos judíos **(NA: obviamente se está refiriendo al especial navideño de la temporada tres XD).**

-No sabe cuánto le agradecemos eso Señor Mojón- le agradeció el judío mayor.

-De seguro nuestros padres van a querer cantar como en esos tiempos muy emocionados- dijo todavía sonriendo el pequeño canadiense.

-¡Y no serán los únicos que van a estar muy emocionados!- exclamó de repente… la esposa del Señor Mojón saliendo de la misma cloaca de dónde salió su esposo seguida de sus tres hijitos **(NA: no recuerdo los nombres de la familia del Señor Mojón) **tomando por sorpresa a los dos judíos, mientras que el otro mojón enseguida se tapó la cara avergonzado.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- preguntó el pequeño pelinegro al mismo tiempo que las otras cuatro mierdas se paraban en el marco de la ventana ya que nunca antes vio la familia Mojón.

-Luego te lo explicó- le dijo en susurró su hermano- ¿Cómo se encuentran?- les preguntó.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar guapo- le dijo sonriendo seductoramente la señora Mojón, sonrojándolo un poco, haciendo que Ike riera un poco y que su esposo se masajeara las sienes más exasperado de lo que ya estaba mientras que los mojoncitos ni se daban por enterado.

-Yo también estoy bien- le dijo sonriendo la hija del Mojón.

-Yo igual- dijo esta vez el mojoncito de los lentes con el mismo semblante.

-Y yo… ¿Cuál es lo contrario de tristeza y dolor?- dijo esta vez el mojón de la semilla en la cabeza avergonzando más a su padre.

-Felicidad hijo- le dijo tratando de mantener la compostura- pero bueno, ya que mi dulce familia ha decidido acompañarnos ¡Vamos a comenzar a celebrar la Navidad con los Broflovski!- terminó diciendo alegre como antes.

-Entonces hay que avisarle a papá y mamá- dijo sonriendo otra vez Kyle.

-Pero dime chico… ¿Tú padre la tiene grande cuando está a toda su plenitud…?- le preguntó sonriendo otra vez de forma picaresca la señora Mojón y eso asombró a los dos judíos, mientras que su esposo se estaba poniendo rojo de la rabia y los mojoncitos seguían desentendidos.

-Por favor cielito, no comiences con eso…- le pidió su esposo perdiendo los estribos.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no siga?! ¡Sí desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo quieres hacer! ¡Y de seguro habrán tipo por ahí que tendrán la polla más grande que tú mismo y que se interesen en querer hacérmelo!- le dijo muy molesta su esposa y en vez de asombrarse, los dos judíos se taparon las bocas para ocultar sus risas y los mojoncitos seguían siento tan incautos como siempre.

-Oye querida… vayamos a hablar un momento a solas- le pidió su esposo apenas manteniendo un ápice de paciencia.

Así que los dos mojones más grandes volvieron al alcantarillado dejando solos a los mojoncitos en el marco de la ventana de los dos judíos y justo una milésima de segundo después se empezaron escuchar los gritos de ellos dos discutiendo fuertemente y de objetos como platos o vasos rompiéndose ante el asombro de Kyle y de Ike, mientras que los tres mojoncitos seguían sonriendo en el marco de la ventana totalmente ajenos a la discusión de sus padres y después de unos estos salieron del alcantarillado de un salto como si no hubiera pasado nada de nada.

-Muy bien chicos ¡Comencemos a celebrar la Navidad con los Broflovski!- exclamó el Señor Mojón como lo había hecho al principio y sus hijitos gritaron alegremente un "¡SÍ!" al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y van a querer festejar luego de esa charlita?- preguntó otra vez en susurro Ike a Kyle.

-De seguro ya están acostumbrados a discutir tanto- le respondió su hermano también en susurro- lo que importa ahora, es que vamos a celebrar la Navidad en familia- terminó diciendo alegre como antes.

-Y yo tengo un buen regalito a tu padre querido- le dijo la señora Mojón de la misma forma en como se lo dijo antes sonrojándolo de nuevo, avergonzando otra vez a su esposo y esta vez el pequeño canadiense rio mucho por eso y de nuevo los tres pequeños mojoncitos seguían totalmente desentendidos.

Esta vez nos enfocaremos en Damien, que en todos esos días había estado en sus "dulces" aposentos, oh sea en el Infierno por supuesto, para así no tener que exponerse al dañino ambiente Navideño del pueblo de South Park, pero como él mismo lo había dicho, no esta tan lejos de ser como ese ambiente ya que todos los diablos y seres infernales y las almas de los condenados decoraron hasta el último rincón del caldero de fuego y sufrimiento eterno con todo tipo de adornos navideños, hasta tenían puestos gorros de Santa Claus en la cabeza y los seres que tenían cuernos… los adornaron para que parecieran cuernos de reno y el colmo de los colmos, se daban regalos entre sí.

Todo eso molestaba más y más al paliducho ya que le parecían insólito que todos ellos al ser los "máximos" representantes del mal se rebajaran a eso… especialmente su padre que como en el especial navideño de la tercera temporada hizo que todos cantaran villancicos y una que otra canción navideña.

El pelinegro de nuevo se hacía las preguntas de: "¿Por qué su padre se toma la molestia de hacer todo eso?" "¿Acaso sería como dijeron los chicos en la escuela sobre que la Navidad es un momento especial para pasarlo en familia y con los seres queridos y todo ese tipo de mariconerías?" aunque esta última pregunta para él no tenían sentido ya que no tenía mucha familia y que solo tenía a su padre y a… Saddam, que era como una especie de "segundo" padre para él, a pesar de que lo detesta al ser el dominante en la relación, y aparte de ellos dos no tenía más… "seres queridos", al menos de su parte, ya que su papá sí que tenía varios amigos de todas las clases, edades y épocas, así que eso tal vez lo hagan parte de su… "familia".

Así que decidido a tratar de encontrar respuesta a esas preguntas, decidió ir a buscar a su padre para que s las respondiera y luego de dejar de azotar a un condenado, que tiene un gorro de duende, con un látigo de fuego se dirigió a su casa.

Pero mientras caminaba hasta su casa miraba con toda repulsión y asco como sus empleados y clientes hablaban entre sí riendo contando historias o cantando una que otra canción navideña y algunos jugaban a lanzarse bolas de nieve, pero como obviamente es el Infierno, se lanzaban bolas de piedra y arena caliente e incluso hacían muñecos de eso mismo.

-Todo esto es pura mierda- masculló el paliducho tratando de no prestar atención.

-Hola Damien- le saludo amablemente Hitler.

-Hola Adolfo- le saludo sin ninguna gana el paliducho, después de todo, mucho antes de Saddam, el rey de los antisemitas tuvo un noviazgo con su padre y estaba jugando con… Cazador de Cocodrilos a tirarse bolas de piedra.

-¡Hola Damien!- le saludo muy animadamente… Michael Jackson, que con su gran voz estaba cantando bellos villancicos y el otro paliducho lo saludo con la misma desgana que lo hizo con Hitler- ¿Por qué esa aptitud?- le preguntó extrañado.

-¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio? ¡Solo mira a nuestro alrededor! Siendo este el lugar en donde debería de ocurrir las cosas más horribles que nadie pueda imaginarse ¡Y todos estas felices!- exclamó energúmeno.

-Oh vamos, no te estés comportando como el Grinch. ¡Deberías de compartir la alegría de todos!- le trató de levantar los ánimos el paliducho de la nariz deforme con una muy obvia aptitud infantil y eso solamente molestó más al otro paliducho.

-Tal vez lo haga cuando se me forme una aureola en la cabeza, pero hasta entonces jódanse- espetó ácidamente para luego seguir caminando haciendo que el cantante se pusiera un poco triste.

-Pues espero que algún día dejes esa pésima aptitud…- susurró- pero bueno supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es desearte… ¡Una feliz Navidad!- exclamó esto alegre como antes y el otro paliducho, que estaba un poco lejos y dándole la espalda se detuvo en seco levantando los hombros un momento y empezando a rechinar sus colmillos del coraje y como su pariente en la película del Exorcista giró totalmente su cabeza para ver con molestia al cantante, que se puso más pálido de lo que ya es y se fue a otra parte para seguir cantando villancicos.

Y después de saludar a otros conocidos y "amigos" por el camino hasta su casa, llegó y de un solo empujón abrió la puerta, que por supuesto estaba decorada con los adornos navideños incluyendo un gran árbol y vio a Saddam sentado en un sillón leyendo un periódico.

-¡Hola campeón! ¿Cómo te fue por ahí jodiendo las almas?- le preguntó el dictador iraquí despegando la vista de su periódico.

-Muy bien y no gracias a ti- le dijo secamente el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la cocina en dónde de seguro su padre estará preparando una rica cena navideña.

-Me alegro por ti- le dijo el dictador para enfocar otra vez su vista en el periódico.

-Hola papá- saludo Damien al Demonio, que tal y como lo sospechaba, estaba preparando unas ricas galleticas de hombres de jengibre sonriendo y está usando un mantel rosa con corazoncitos.

-¡HOLA HIJO!- le saludo su padre más animado que como lo saludo Jackson- ¿Quieres unas galleticas?- le dijo sonriendo mientras le ofrecía la charola pero eso solamente hizo que su hijo hiciera una total mueca de asco al mismo tiempo que rugía un poco.

-No tengo hambre- le dijo secamente- oye, tengo que preguntarte unas cosa importantes- le dijo sin rodeos y eso extrañó a su padre.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?-

-¿Por qué lo haces?- cuando le preguntó esto, su padre lo miró más extrañado que antes y le preguntó a qué se refería- ¿Por qué tú siendo el supuestamente "máximo" representante de todo lo malo que existe, te gusta hacer toda esta mierda de la Navidad?- le preguntó con toda la seriedad que poseía.

Eso hizo que su padre se pusiera serio también y cerrara los ojos durante un momento y soltara un suspiro, pero ante la extrañes de su hijo los abrió y sonriendo alegremente.

-Esto es algo que creo que tus amigos en la escuela te lo han dicho, la navidad no se trata de los regalos, sino de estar juntos con la familia y con los que son cercanos a nosotros y demostrar cariño ante ellos- le dijo todavía sonriendo su papá.

-Es eso lo que no entiendo. Todos nosotros somos demonios que debemos representar la maldad pura, ¡Es ilógico que tengamos esos estúpidos sentimientos a amor, cariño y ese tipo de mierda- exclamó muy molesto el pelinegro casi gritando, pero su papá seguía sonriendo.

-Hay hijo, si somos seres que les gusta causar el sufrimiento a los demás, pero recuerda que nosotros antes éramos ángeles del Cielo antes de que Dios me votara dándome una patada por el culo, y a pesar de todas las cosas mala que hacemos el 99%, aún podemos desarrollar una pisca de amor asía el prójimo, especialmente a la familia- le explicó su padre sonriendo todavía.

-Pero eso es otra cosa que no entiendo. Tú y el pendejo de Saddam son la única familia que tengo. Pero aun así haces que los demás celebren esa estúpida festividad y no todos ellos son amigos nuestros o seres cercanos- le siguió diciendo molesto todavía su hijo.

-Es cierto, no todos ellos son seres cercanos a nosotros, pero también recuerda que la Navidad es una fecha para que todos puedan pasarla bien con sus seres queridos y es por eso que hago fiestas navideñas, para que todos sean felices unos con los otros- le siguió explicando sonriendo su padre.

-¡GRRR! - gruñó molesto el pelinegro por semejante barbaridad desde su punto de vista- ¡Todo eso me sigue pareciendo una gran pendejada y antes, ahora y por siempre seguiré odiando la puta Navidad!- luego de exclamar esto colérico, se retiró de la cocina dejando solo a su padre que negaba lentamente con la cabeza de forma decepcionante y molesta.

-¿Cuándo vas a aprender hijo?- se preguntó a sí mismo- y yo que tenía ganas de regalarte y de ponerte un lindo vestido rosa- terminó diciendo algo alucinante.

-Y yo ya tengo listo tu regalito- le dijo de repente Saddam parada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina usando solamente una tanga, agitando un poco un látigo con su mano derecha y en la izquierda tiene un ENORME consolador y eso enseguida hizo que el Diablo se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya es.

Sí, tal vez el pobre diablo de Damien por el momento no haya aceptado esa gran festividad, pero quién sabe, tal vez lo que su padre dijo algún podría hacerse realidad para que así aprenda…

**¡LO QUE SIGNIFICA LA NAVIDAD!**

**EL FIN…**

-¡OIGAN, OIGAN, OIGAN!- exclamó de nuevo Jesús en el Cielo- ¡Pero la mayoría de personas siguen olvidando mi cumpleaños!- exclamó entre triste y molesto

-Ya Jesús, no te pongas así- le pidió su amigo Buda palmeándole un poco su hombre derecho- pero si quieres sentirte mejor, aquí tengo algo que te alegrará mucho- le terminó diciendo y ofreciéndole una bolsa de cocaína y la abrió e inhalo un poco.

-¡Carajo Buda! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no sigas con eso?!- le preguntó más molesto todavía.

-Cómo un millón de veces hijo mío- le dijo de repente su padre el Todo Poderoso Dios y algunos de los santos, ángeles y almas rieron por eso, mientras que su hijo se cruzó de brazos y murmurando todavía molesto y otra vez triste.

**AHORA SÍ, EL FIN XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho este especial navideño, especialmente el mensaje que tiene, ya que como dijeron Butters, Wendy y Kyle, la Navidad se ha comercializado tanto que las personas han olvidado que lo importante es pasar el tiempo con sus familias, con los seres queridos y los que sean importantes para uno… ah y también se les olvida el cumpleaños de Jesús XD, en fin como este fic me resultó un poco largo, voy a tomarme unos días de descanso (suponiendo que pudiera descansar en el trabajo DX) así que hasta la próxima ¡Y QUE TENGAN UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD TODOS USTEDES! :D y que hayan comido buena fibra para que el señor Mojón los viste… cuando no este discutiendo con su esposa XD.**

**Posdata: hace un año subí un fic navideño llamado: EL MEJOR PRESENTE ES ESTAR PRESENTE, espero que también les guste ;D.**


End file.
